A field trip to Las Pegasus/Meeting Ooblar/Discovering the Map to El Equinedorado
Here is how a field trip to Las Pegasus begins in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. Later, Capper volunteered to take the students on a field trip. Capper: Okay, Students. Y'all ready for your field trip to Las Pegasus? Princess Yuna: You bet, Capper. Capper: And I see we have some new pupils from Nickopolis, some of them at least. Please introduce yourselves to the class. Jimmy Neutron: Hello, I'm James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron. Carl Wheezer: Uh... Hi, I'm Carl Wheezer. Sheen Estevez: What's up, the names Sheen Estevez. Cindy Vortex: I'm Cindy Vortex. Libby Folfax: Libby Folfax. Nick Dean: S'up? I'm Nick Dean. Lincoln Loud: Lincoln Loud. Clyde McBride: Clyde McBride. Ronnie Anne Santiago: Ronnie Anne Santiago. Candy Chiu: I'm Candy Chiu. Grenda: My name's Grenda. Scrappy-Doo: Jimmy, his friends, Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne are my friends. Mabel Pines: And Candy and Grenda were my two best friends from Gravity Falls. Bart Simpson: Bart Simpson. Lisa Simpson: Lisa Simpson, we're from Springfield, Oregon. Capper: Very well. Come on, Y'all! Let the field trip begin! So, they took the Mighty Bus on a field trip to Las Pegasus. When they got here, Iron Will was expecting Capper as he's ready to give the class a tour. Iron Will: Hello there, Kiddies! Capper: Iron Will, how's my main Minotaur!? Iron Will: Doing great. What brings you all the way to Iron Will's #1 Casino!? Capper: I've got a group of students of the Friendship School here, just thought we could learn the life at Las Pegasus if you know what I mean. Iron Will: Well, you've come to the right place in the right time. Follow me, there's much to see. So, Iron Will showed them around his casino. Along the way, Jimmy noticed Ooblar gambling with his pair of dice. Jimmy Neutron: Ooblar? Princess Yuna: Someone you know, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: Yes. Ooblar, King Goobot's brother. Louie: You sure that's him? He's more of an egghead if you ask me. (rimshot) The snowball was thrown at Louie, but he ducked as it pelted Lincoln Loud instead. Lincoln Loud: Louie! Louie: Sorry, Lincoln, I had to dodge that! Ooblar: Seven! I won it all by seven! (splits the money in half) Here, you keep half. One con earth pony: Hey, you! One more roll! Ooblar: Oh, do you have anything to wager? You do realize you'll be broke if you lose. One con earth pony: (revealing a map) I've got this. Ooblar: A map? One con earth pony: Yes, a map of the wonders of the new world of Equestria. With that said, Yuna then realized what kind of map it leads to. Princess Yuna: It's a map to El Equinedorado. Jimmy Neutron: El Equinedorado? What's that? Clyde McBride: I heard of El Dorado, but not El Equinedorado. Princess Yuna: El Equinedorado is the lost city of gold no pony and no creature has ever found yet! Maybe if we get Ooblar's help, we might have a chance of a lifetime to find it. Jimmy Neutron: Yuna, wait! Are you sure it's safe to trust Ooblar? Princess Yuna: Calm down, Jimmy, I'm sure we can reason with him. So, she spoke with Ooblar for his help. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225